Polish Sausages and Family Snuggles
by That'sILoveYouInWhaleSong
Summary: John Doggett returns home from the office with the best sausages in the city and finds his wife and their children nestled up on the sofa. Strong DRR. Part of my Happy Endings AU. Family fluff and not much else.
_AN: I don't own X-Files, and if I did Reyes and Doggett would definitely have gotten a proper ending!_

 _So this is just another little something in my X-Files Happy Endings AU, where Monica doesn't spend fourteen years lighting CGB's cigarettes and instead gets some well deserved happiness with Doggett. I hated the way they ended Reyes and Doggett's story, as I loved the agents a wee bit too much, so I made my own ending. That's the beauty of Fanfiction._

 _Heavy DRR of course, but what else would you expect from me?_

* * *

2014 - Washington DC

"I love you mommy."

"Yeah, you're the best mommy ever!"

A pair of twins glanced lovingly up at their mother. Both seven years old, they were beginning to get a bit too big to squeeze onto their mom's lap but at the same time the brunette caressing them didn't seem to care a bit.

Monica Reyes leaned down and placed a kiss onto her children's heads. The forty-three year old federal agent was experiencing a little bit of well deserved down time with her babies and she wasn't complaining at all. Her partner, in both work and life, was still at the office finishing off some paperwork and they expected him home for dinner anytime soon. "And you're the best kids ever."

Douglas, the younger and clingier of the pair, nestled his face up to the soft white cotton of his mother's tight white t-shirt while Annie, the older and louder twin, sat with her back leaning against the woman's shoulder.

Day in and day out the agent and her husband endured the horrors of humanity and having their little family to seek haven in would definitely be what continued to keep them sane.

Reyes leaned her head against the back of the couch and continued to hold her children close to her.

X-X-X-X

John Doggett turned his key in the lock and pushed open the front door to his family home. Himself, his wife, and their best friends had managed to solve a strange case involving a series of what seemed to be telekinetic murders earlier that day and after he finished typing up a case report for their superior agent - Walter Skinner - he had stopped by a little hotdog stand to pick up dinner for his family. They sold Polish Sausages, the best in the city, and he had once bought some for Monica long before their babies had entered the world. He'd loved her since he'd first met her. They'd met on a case, the murder investigation of his son. She'd lead the task force and he'd just been an NYPD Agent. He'd been married at the time but she had something his wife never had, he couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but she possessed a certain beacon of hope and support that had managed to get him through many long days and sleepless nights.

They began to work together in 2002 on a series of unexplained cases known as the X-Files and eventually after a couple of years of suppressed feelings and longing filled thoughts they'd made their way into John's bed. They were both broken but together they managed to form a certain lasting strength that wouldn't be possible on their own. He never thought that he'd be able to bring more children in the world after what happened to his son but when Reyes came to him looking scared and clutching a positive pregnancy test he knew that he wouldn't have it any other way. His fellow agent had given him a reason to live, and to keep going each day, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

"I'm home." John made his way down the hall.

"In here," the voice of his wife called out from the family room. "And John Doggett you better have brought me something for dinner or you're going to be sleeping on the sofa tonight."

He chuckled and walked into the family room where his eyes were immediately drawn to his family. Monica was curled up on the sofa with their children nestled on her lap. She looked beautiful dressed in a white t-shirt that hugged her curves and a pair of slightly worn blue jeans. She had no shoes on her feet and her thick brown hair was falling in messy waves down to her shoulders. She was delicate and despite the fact that she was now on the other side of forty she looked as good as she had looked when he had met her back at twenty-seven.

"Daddy!" Both his twins jumped off their mother and hurried toward him.

"Hi guys!" John announced in his thick New Yorker accent before scooped up them both and spun them around. "You haven't been too much trouble for mommy have you?"

They shook their head innocently and in unison, which warmed the man's weary heart.

Reyes rose from the sofa and adjusted the hem of her shirt before she made her way over to her partner. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and pressed her lips hard against his. After a moment she pulled away and licked her lips before she flashed him a perfect little smile. "Missed you."

John nodded, and with one arm still tightly around her thin shoulders, he grinned. "Me too, and yes I picked up something for dinner." He held a white paper bag out in front of him, which Annie snatched.

The little girl opened the top and peered inside, a smile growing larger on her face with each passing moment. "Hotdogs, thanks daddy!"

The man rolled his eyes, she was more like her mother then he had first thought. "They're actually Polish Sausages."

"Really John?" One of Monica's perfectly arched eyebrows raised before she placed a hand on her curved hip.

"Polish sausages, best in the city and maybe the world!" He waved the bag again. "Who wants one?"

"Me!" Chorused the twins.

The brunette began to make her way over to the kitchen, "I'm getting plates."

Her husband gave her a look, "no one eats a Polish Sausage off of a plate."

Reyes rolled her large hazel eyes and let out a low sigh. "Yes they do, especially if they don't want their kids getting them all over the furniture."

* * *

 _AN: So I hope you enjoyed, and any spelling/grammar errors are my fault. Suggestions for other Doggett/Reyes family fics are appreciated and reviews are greatly encouraged!_


End file.
